Cute & Romantic Moments from Kindgom Keepers IV
by mimibeebee
Summary: Whenever I cam across an adorable moment, I typed it up! Here they all are, from KK4! What was your favorite part...? :D


**Is it illegal to copy down all the romantic moments from a book and post them here…?**

**Hope not o_o**

**I had to do this; it BY FAR has THE MOST boy-girl attraction moments in the whole series (so far :P)**

**READ AND LOVE! less than three :D**

(*IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE IN BOOK*)

**Pg. 2** – Finn considered the suggestion and glanced over to Amanda to get her read. Amanda was a different kind of pretty: mysterious, her looks often changing from Asian to Polynesian or Caribbean.

**Pg. 3** – Finn liked Amanda, which roughly translated to: he couldn't stop thinking about her, was often tongue-tied when trying to talk to her, and made a fool out himself when trying to come off as cool.

**Pg. 4** – Charlene had taken off to the bathroom a few minutes earlier, and Finn had considered ditching her in favor of being alone with Amanda; but it had only been a passing thought and one he didn't fully understand. He liked Charlene. A lot. But not in the same incomprehensible way he liked Amanda.

**Pg. 8** – "This was a stupid idea," he mumbled.

"You're telling me," Amanda said.

"But did you see the course Charlene created for herself? No way I would go on that thing in a million years."

"She wanted to impress you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Trust me. She picked the scariest stuff possible. It would terrify the guy _designed_ it. But she's going to come out there and tell us she loved it."

He wanted to disagree, but thought she was probably right.

**Pg. 18** – They exited from the smoke and chaos. Charlene stood there, her full attention on their joined hands. Finn hadn't even realized he and Amanda were holding hands. He let go a little abruptly.

**Pg. 32** – The Overtakers were spying on them. It gave [Philby] the chills. He'd been IMing with Willa on a regular basis, writing stuff he didn't necessarily want anyone else seeing.

**Pg. 35** – Philby spotted Willa up the hallway. In that instant, he became just another ninth grader with a crush. She was standing at her locker, one hand on its metal door, the other on her side while staring into space. He suddenly tensed. His legs felt like lead.

He recalled the first day this change in his attitude toward her had occurred. They'd been sitting at a table at the Marble Slab* with the other Keepers when he'd been overcome with a feeling of curiosity. It was something he still didn't understand. But what it amounted to was: he wanted to be around her, to know more about her, to spend time with her. She was smart, funny, and thoughtful. Maybe not drop-dead pretty like Charlene or the brooding kind of beauty like Amanda, but interesting-looking. Intriguing. More important to him was that they thought the same way. Often came to the same conclusions without any kind of communication. Like they were connected.

**Pg. 36** – "You're awesome!" she said.

He wanted to hear her say it again.

**Pg. 37** – "Don't look now," Philby said, trying to make it sound like he didn't care, "but Spence can't take his eyes off you."

"He always does that." Willa blushed. Philby didn't like seeing her blush over Spencer Randolph. "Why would he do that?"

Philby felt confused: _Because you're smart? Because you're a Willa kind of pretty? _"He probably wants to go out with you."

"Wayne, stupid!" she said. "Not Spence. I know all about Spence."

"You do?" How had he let that slip?

**Pg. 38** – Spencer had not gone away. The longer he stared, the more Philby felt like kissing Willa right there in the hall for everyone to see. Not that he would ever do it.

He shook his head and coughed out disgust at himself.

"What?" she said.

"You wouldn't understand."

Philby wounded her by saying that. Hadn't meant to. He longed for a rewind button, another chance to say something different. But Willa was already on her way down the hall, her back to him. Spencer peeled himself off the wall and came up alongside of her, and Willa's step seemed a little lighter.

Philby stood there watching, sick to his stomach.

**Pg. 40** – The bike was small. Finn had ridden with Amanda before—on the seat behind him, while he stayed up on the pedals—but it felt a little weird to offer the same thing to Charlene.

"I don't bite," she said when he hesitated.

"No problem," Finn said, glancing around in the mass of kids, hoping Amanda wasn't among them.

**Pg. 42** – "Maybe I'm nervous," she said. "I talk a lot when I'm nervous." She put her hands on Finn's hips to steady herself on the seat.

Now he was nervous, too. He kept glancing back, worried that Amanda would see them despite the fact he was now several blocks from school.

**Pg. 51** – "We need to keep our eyes on them," Finn warned. "Seriously."

"Okay. We get it," Amanda said.

He'd ruined the moment. He wanted to kick himself.

**Pg. 62** – "I said, 'I volunteer'," Charlene reminded.

"I'll go with you," Finn said.

"But if they catch you….We can't let them catch _you_," Amanda said.

Some suppressed smirks. It was the Amanda-and-Finn show. For all to see. Including Charlene, who looked away.

**Pg. 70** – Finn believe this to be part of the trick—to blind them while someone attempted to capture them. He bumped his shoulder against Charlene and reached down and grabbed her hand.

But no one came charging toward them. Finn spotted Amanda looking back at them, and immediately released Charlene's hand.

**Pg. 76** – "So we've got to break the spell," Philby said. "Ten times out of ten, when it comes to breaking a spell put onto a girl, you break it by kissing her."

"Not me!" Finn said. "If I kiss Charlene...I am not doing that!"

"Amanda."

"Yes."

"Yeah, well I don't exactly want Willa to see me do it."

"You and Willa?"

"This is news to you?" said Philby.

Finn shrugged.

"That just confirms what Willa says: that boys don't get any of this stuff."

"What stuff?"

"You see?" Philby said.

**Pg. 80** – Charlene said to Maybeck, "Quit staring at me. Why are you doing that?"

Finn caught himself holding his breath. Maybeck and his big mouth could ruin it all now. Finn caught a look from Philby—he was thinking the same thing: It's now or never.

Maybeck said, "I've just never seen you prettier."

Willa giggled. Amanda and Jess watched intently as Charlene blushed and said, "Seriously? Terry?" What's with you?"

Maybeck took another step toward her while remaining constant eye contact. This was Maybeck-the-mouth in action. The self-proclaimed chick magnet trying to prove himself.

"I don't know if it's the lighting," he said, "but you look like an…angel. Like a movie star. Like one of those girls on the front of a magazine—the 'it' girl, the girl everyone wants to be. The prettiest, smartest girl in the room…"

"Terry?" Charlene said again, her voice quavering.

He was a single step away from her now as he stopped.

"One memory," he said, "is all I ask." He reached up and cupper hear head in his hand, his thumb stroking her ear. She tilted her head slightly toward his hand. Her eyes looked sad and happy at the same time.

Charlene, her voice strong again, said, "I mean, come on!" She pushed Maybeck back with both hands. "You really think that stuff will work on me?"

The other girls erupted in nervous laughter. For a moment they'd seemed so close to a kiss. Amanda was blushing. Jess returned to her sketching, head down, giggling.

**Pg. 94** – Philby approached her and kissed her on the lips before he knew what he was doing. The kiss went on longer than Finn would have expected.

Charlene and Philby pulled themselves apart breathlessly.

"What…was…that?" Charlene asked, not a twinge of complaint in her voice.

"How do you feel?" Finn asked.

"That's a stupid question," she said. "Besides, that's for Philby to ask, not you."

Philby looked tranquilized. "I…that was…it was…."

**Pg. 96** – [Finn] wished Philby would say something, but he remained stunned and unable to speak. He was staring at Charlene like he'd gotten religion.

**Pg. 104** – He paused. "Don't ever do anything like that, okay? Don't go changing yourself like that."

She blushed and returned to stabbing her fruit. Or trying to.

**Pg. 124** – She dozed off, dreaming of school that day, of meeting the Keepers at the Crazy Glaze, and of a particularly disturbing exchange of texts with Philby. They'd been texting a lot recently, whish she didn't mind at all. But when she found at the Philby, not Maybeck, had kissed Charlene to break the spell, she'd felt a tug of jealousy. Charlene, with her athletic ability, incredible looks, and her class-A flirting—if she turned on the charm, a fire hydrant would agree to go to the mall with her. Why had Philby been the one to kiss her and not Finn? Why had his recent texts been more normal and less crushy? Mr. Totems brought her comfort, but her mind wouldn't stop churning.

**Pg. 146** – Finn's fingers and toes tingled. With the mention of kissing Jezebel—the name Jess had gone by a few years earlier—he panicked, and he slipped out of _all clear_.

**Pg. 148** – Kissing Jess? He spat on the floor before he knew what he was doing. It wasn't that he didn't like Jess, of course he did. But not in _that_ way.

**Pg. 149** – Finn was there. Practical Finn. Organized Finn. Amanda's Finn. Jess preferred boys like Kaden Keller, more on the unpredictable side. More wild. But Amanda was crushing—no doubt about it. And Jess liked Finn a lot, so she was happy for Amanda.

So why, she wondered, was she standing there as Finn walked up to her with that look in his eye—a look any girl knew. A look that said he was going to kiss her. And why, she wondered, was she going to allow it to happen when she knew how it would hurt Amanda? He took her by the shoulders, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers. And he stayed there like that. A real kiss that flooded through her like a sugar rush, lips to toes.

**Pg. 150** – But the kiss lingered on her lips. It had felt real—incredibly real.

**Pg. 151** - It was one dream she would never allow to happen, would never do this to Amanda. Had no interest herself. If Finn wanted it, too bad. Not ever!

_On same page_ – "Please," Charlene said, appealing to her mother over the breakfast table. "It's no big secret that I like [Finn]. _–later in same convo-_ All you have to do is sign me in at the office. It'll take two seconds."

"And you'll call or text me when school's out?"

"Promise."

Her mother smiled. "You must like him a lot."

"You have no idea," Charlene said.

**Pg. 168** – [Philby] felt sick to his stomach. When he'd reopened the laptop at school had the DHI monitoring program been open? He couldn't remember. He was the last line of defense against the Overtakers. Had he messed up? Had he failed Willa, of all people?

**Pg. 204** – Jess sat upright in bed. While dozing over homework, she'd had that kissing dream again. The same [stairs] in the background. She shuddered, feeling guilty and somewhat creepy. Finn was a good enough guy, but she didn't think about him like that.

**Pg. 240 **– It was a clever move—it put [Willa] within an arm's length of Finn. If she dared to reach across the snakes, they could hold hands.

**Pg. 266** – Luowski said, "Your girlfriend's waiting outside."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Not what I hear."

"Well, you hear wrong."

**Pg. 267** – Amanda stood at the bottom of the steps, turning her head toward him just as Finn arrived through the doors. _His girlfriend…_. Was he supposed to get used to that? He felt happy to see her—almost too happy. Light-headed. Weightless. He seemed to float down the steps toward her.

She stood among a group of girls. A few covered their mouths, hiding their smiles as they saw Finn. He had no idea how stupid he looked. But his vision blurred to where there was only Amanda. The others looked almost Photoshopped in, blurry and unidentifiable.

**Pg. 268** – "I like that shirt," he said, having retrieved his bike.

"It's Jess's."

"You look good in it." What a stupid thing to say. It fit her pretty tightly and she was going to think him a creep.

**Pg. 270** – She reached over and found his hand, and for another block she held it, and he liked it.

**Pg. 271** – Something was wrong. Finn knew it. He knew Jess was running to stop them from kissing, but he didn't want to be stopped. He saw Luowski in the lavatory mirror and it just as quickly slipped out of his thought, like a wet bar of soap in the shower.

Jess's shouting about her shirt turned Amanda's head in her direction. A conspiracy to stop him from doing what he _had_ to do.

He reached out, took Amanda's chin in his fingers, and turned her toward him.

He brought his lips to hers and, as their lips met, it wasn't just any kiss, but a ringing-in-you-ears, blinded-by-the-light kind of kiss that went on much longer than he'd expected. Amanda's eyes opened and there was a world in there, a place he'd never been.

**Pg. 277** – "The question is," Philby said, ever the practical one, "how do we break this particular spell? If a kiss started it, a kiss is not going to end it." He glanced over at Charlene, remembering their kiss.

**Pg. 283** – Charlene said, "Do I have to be the one to say what we're all thinking but no one wants to say?" She was internally fuming over the kiss, but she held her tongue about that.

**Pg. 291** – "Besides," [Maybeck] said, "I like hanging with you better." He looked away as if watching for Overtakers. "Charlene's way too happy and cheerleader for me most of the time."

"And I'm not happy?"

"I didn't say that. But you and me, we've got smiliar energy levels. I'm not talking about smarts, I'm talking about…energy."

"You…you know I kinda like Philby, right?"

"Kinda?" Maybeck said.

Willa Blushed.

"Everyone knows you like Philby except Philby."

"Yeah, well, that's Philby. Maybe that's what makes him so easy to like."

"Are you saying I'm not easy to like?" Maybeck said.

"I did not say that. You're very easy to like."

"You've got that right," he said.

Willa bit back a smile.

**Pg. 319** – With everyone back in the car and Mrs. Whitman driving, she dropped Maybeck off first. Once outside the car, he leaned back in and gave Willa a hug.

"You were great tonight."

"You, too."

He ran down the driveway and was gone.

**Pg. 337** – "Ehh!" Amanda reached for Finn and clutched his arm tightly. He actually appreciated the contact, though not the reason for it.

**Pg. 344** – [Amanda] reached down and placed her faintly outlined DHI hand atop his, and he felt it, his own outline dulled somewhat by the sense of excitement and terror her reaching out to him represented.

"I like you a lot, Finn."  
>"Same here."<br>"You like you a lot, too?" she said. And they both laughed. "Thank you for everything you're doing for me."

"I got you into this in the first place," he said guiltily.

"I'm a big girl," she said. "No complaints." She rubbed the back of his hand with her fingers.

**Pg. 345** – Amanda squeezed his hand, and he looked down to realize he was not pure DHI. But he was not about to let go to fix it.

**Pg. 390** – She leaned across and kissed him, and despite him being a DHI, it felt to him as amazing as it had in front of Mrs. Nash's.

When she pulled her lips off his, he said, "See? There's still magic in the Parks."

**Pg. 408** – Once to the other side, an invisible Finn kissed Minnie on the cheek before he and Amanda jumped off.

**Pg. 409** – "Almost there," Finn said. He caught up and reached for [Amanda]. Trying to feel her. He bumped her back with his fist, reached down her arm, and took her hand.

He tingled all over.

**Pg. 431** – Amanda squeezed Finn's hand unseen. He squeezed back. For a very long time, no one spoke.

***Did he mean to say Frozen Marble? The Marble Slab was mentioned a few times in the book….Did Ridley Pearson forget something he created? :O (Or am**_** I**_** missing something? xD)**

**There's 433 pages in the entire book, in case you were wondering. :P**

**Cutest couples ever! Don't ya think…?**


End file.
